Fanon Project
by SodaPopCake
Summary: I'm going to try to write a short story about all the TDI fanons. Please, don't bash if you don't like a pairing, because I don't like some of them either.
1. DuncanxLindsay

"Doug," Lindsay said, looking at him from a far distance. She walked over to him, as he stood there blankly, after Courtney just left him.

"Doug?" she said loudly, trying to get his attention. He turned towards Lindsay. She looked up at him, feeling so bad for him. "Are you okay?" Lindsay said.

"It's Duncan." he said, annoyed and frustrated. "What?"

Lindsay looked up at him. "I'm sorry," she said innocently. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, now leave me alone." he started to walk away, put Lindsay grabbed his arm and clutched tightly on to it.

"What did Carly do?" she asked. "Courtney? She didn't do anything," Duncan said. "Except for breaking up with me…" he mumbled under his breath.

"She did what?!" she yelled. She hugged him tightly.

"It's nothing, really."

"I would never break your heart… I love you!" she yelled. After she realized what she said, she covered her mouth. It was silent.

"What?!" he pulled her away. "I'm sorry!" she began hugging him again.


	2. DuncanxGwen

"Hey Duncan," Gwen called out from her cabin. It was late in the evening. Only Duncan and she were awake. "Why are you up so late?" she asked him.

"Why are _you_ up so late?" Duncan asked her. He was sitting in the sand, looking at the waves crashing against the shore.

"I just wanted to go out for a walk, but since you're out here, wanna come with me?" she offered, walking towards him.

"Sure." he said. He got up and started walking with Gwen. "It sure is nice out." she said looking at the sky. Duncan nodded in agreement.

As they walked for about ten minutes, talking and laughing, Duncan said something to her. "Hey Gwen," he said.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Want to… go out some time?" he asked her, hopefully.

"Sure," she said.


	3. DuncanxHeather

Duncan looked at Heather from across the room. It was a typical Sunday morning and as always, Duncan was spying… well, following Heather. "What do you want?" Heather snapped. "What? A dude can't look at a girl?" Duncan said.

She groaned. "Whatever," she turned around and fixed her hair in the mirror. "Hey gorgeous," Duncan said. Heather's eyes widened. "What?" she turned to him. "Leave me alone, freak." Duncan smirked.

"I won't like you. Ever." Heather said. "Stop trying." Duncan looked at her in the mirror. He smiled. "I'm _not _trying, you're the one who is." he said, walking over to her. She blushed. "How? I hate you."

"No you don't." Duncan said.

"Yes, I do." Heather hissed. "Leave me alone."

"I won't until you tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth."

"No."

Heather turned to him and sighed. "Fine," she said. "I _do _like you. Don't tell anyone, though." Duncan smiled at her. "Okay."


	4. DuncanxBridgette

It was an early afternoon and the beach. Bridgette was sitting in the sand looking at the wave's crash against the shore. She sighed and glanced back to see Duncan walk pass. He was looking at her, so she glanced back at the water.

Soon, he heard Geoff's voice. After they broke up, they became good friends. So did Duncan and Geoff. They got really close. "Yo Duncan," Geoff called out from at least a few feet away. Bridgette looked back at them, trying not to get them to notice her. "Hey Geoff-ster," Duncan said. They high-fived each other.

"Yo, I hear Bridge digs ya." Geoff whispered to Duncan, glancing at her. Bridgette looked away without him noticing. "I know." Duncan replied, smirking. After Geoff disappeared into the cabin, Duncan looked at Bridgette.

"Hey," Duncan said. Bridgette looked at him. "I know you like me." Bridgette looked at him, her eyes widened. "No, where did you get that from?" she lied.

He sat down next to her. "I see the way you look at Me." he said. Bridgette looked at him, angrily. "I don't like you, you got that?" Bridgette snapped.

"Why don't we wrap this up?" Duncan said. "If you'll go out with me, I'll go out with you." Bridgette smiled at him. "Sure. I'll go out with you."

"Okay. Now that's settled. Want to grab a bite to eat?" Duncan offered.


	5. DuncanxEva

Duncan was standing outside on the trunk of a truck moving on the street. He glanced at the surroundings near him, and then decided to jump. He climbed on the rim, but as soon as he got up, the truck turned, which made him fall off the truck and skid away. He bumped into someone's leg and knocked them over.

"What the heck?" Eva got up and looked at him. "What are you doing?" she hissed. Duncan looked up at her. "Sorry," he said weakly. "Since when did you start saying sorry?" Eva asked him.

"I don't, you would've ripped my face off if I didn't!" Duncan said. "Excuse me?" Eva angrily looked at him. "Uh… I mean… I started when I almost killed someone…" Duncan lied.

"That's what I would like to hear…" Eva turned around, but looked back at him. "Why don't you make yourself useful and come lift some weights with me."

Duncan smiled. "Yeah, okay." he said, getting up. "But don't you like to be alone?"

"Yeah, sometimes… unless I'm with someone I like." Eva winked at him.


End file.
